Captain Samurai
by StormSniper
Summary: I created a MARVEL Super-Hero, so if your a MARVEL fan read this story!  Note: Im sorry if there is any miss-spellings I did this in a slight rush.


Prelude:

I made up this little story about a Super-Hero I made up, he is a MARVEL character so you have to know about MARVEL and have played MARVEL: Ultimate Alliance (the first one) to understand the story.

It was a normal day at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, and everything was going fine. Today Colonel Fury brought his nephew Shane. Shane was your average 13 year old boy but he wasn't to muscular not to fast but he was smart. He knew everything about the Super-Hero's, he knew their real names, how they got powers and everything. He was in lounge eating lunch with Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, and Spider-Man. Shane was eating turkey on wheat, Thor was eating a Hot Ham and Cheese sandwich, Spider-Man was eating a Bologna sandwich, Iron Man was eating a BLT, and Captain America was eating a sub. They talked about their missions and how they have met death face to face while Shane listened intently to get more info on them.

Crash! Went shattered glass in the meeting room. Captain America, Thor and Spider-Man went to check it out along with Nightcrawler, Luke Cage, Magneto and Electro. Magneto and Electro were there because them and the heroes made amends to defeat Galactus once and for all. All of the sudden there was an explosion and several Doom Bots and Loki Trolls busted in. The explosion demolished the wall facing Shane. He could see Ultron, Baron Mordo, and Loki charring away the heroes that went in to stop them. The Doom Bots headed straight for the weapon lab, where the Mutant Amplifier, and Twilight Sword was being hidden. The S.H.I.E.L.D Agents on guard were easily defeated and when the Doom Bots came back they had the Mutant Amplifier, and Twilight Sword. Then Warstar broke in out of nowhere and snatched Shane. In a matter of seconds all the heroes were defeated along with the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents.

When Fury came consous he went straight to his computer that was luckily undamaged and typed in a code which turned on the tracker that his sister had planted in Shane's neck. Of course they were in Latveria in Castle Doom. He awoke other Agents and got in an ACP and head off.

When they got there the obliviated a wall with a missile and marched right in. When they fought off enough Doom Bots and Loki Trolls they made it to Shane.

Fwoom-Fwoom-Fwoom went Laser Disc knocking the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents back then a line of laser beams crossed in front of them. There was no way they could get to Shane now. and his lackeys (Ultron, Loki, and Baron Mordo) now approached pushing a large crate.

"Well, Well, Well what a pleasant surprise. Colonel Fury has come to saves his nephew." Doom said, he then continued "Well your too late. Inside that crate is a machine a that I will then insert some of Spider-Man's reflexes, agility and speed. Magneto's telekinesis, Nightcrawlers teleportation, and Electro's electricity powers, Captain America and Luke Cage's strength. Along with Luke Cages invincibility, but as you know adamantium weapons can hurt Luke. So, I melted the twilight sword and added it into the combo. When I put each of those into there own pod inside the chamber. I will put Shane into it hook the cords on him and give him the powers. But im not done just yet. I will hook the mutant amplifier to the pod so it will double the power."

"So, then he will just beat the crap out of all of you for taking him prisoner." Fury said

"Ahhh, but there your wrong, you see Baron Mordo will use his magic on him to think that you're his enemy." Doom then said

Then Ultron opened the crate and pulled out the pod while Loki took the unconscious Shane and put him in the pod. Fury could see Doom putting the power into little beakers and setting them in the pod. Doom then did as he said and hooked the mutant amplifier up to the pod, closed the chamber and activated the new Power Inducer.

"No!" Fury said

"Ahh, but yes, as you see in ten minutes when inducer is done you will be obliviated." Doom said

Then ten minutes later the Power Inducer shut off and when it opened you could see the change. He went from being 4,8 to 6,5. His muscles were huge and he was very in control.

When he stepped out Baron Mordo put the spell on him and shut down the laser beams for Shane to destroy Fury and everyone else he brought with him.

Wham! Shane punched Baron so hard he went threw the wall.

"No, what are you doing! Attack them!" Doom said

Shane then picked up Loki and Doom and threw them at Ultron, and Baron Mordo who was just getting back up. He then created an electric rope and tied them all up. He then grasped focused on the bunch of people and slammed them into the wall without touching them. Then he was gone, a black smoke left where he was. Then he re-appeared and slammed into the bunch again. He picked them all up with one arm and carried them away to the S.H.I.E.L.D Authorities.

When the headquarters was repaired, Nick Fury, Captain America, Thor and Shane discussed how tough it was being a Hero. Shane was then and still determined to become a hero. He picked out his name, he got half of it after his hero, Captain America, and the other half from what his abilities matched him up with. From then and on he was known as Captain Samurai!


End file.
